


Domestic Bliss: Vincent

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "a slasher of your choosing with a s/o whos a house husband and just wants to care for them?"





	Domestic Bliss: Vincent

“Vincent…”

 

Your voice is the only thing that breaks the silence of the workshop. Dressed in only your pajamas you make your way down the stairs to see your husband still bent over his work bench. You’d gone up to bed hours ago, under the promise that he would join you as soon as he finished, but you’d woken to find yourself once again alone. 

 

“Come to bed, please?”

 

There’s no waste in time, as soon as you’re close enough you wrap your arms around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

“It’s the third night this week, when’s the last time you slept?”

 

He shrugs beneath you, muscles tense. He feels bad about ignoring you lately, you both know it. He’s just been too caught up in his work, wanting it to be perfect, it had to be perfect. 

 

“You need to sleep baby...Come on.”

 

And much to your surprise, he agrees, with a heavy sigh he gets up, causing you to move out from behind him. You press your lips to his covered cheek. 

 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
